As is well known to those skilled in the art, alkenyl-substituted succinic acid anhydrides may be made by the reaction of maleic acid anhydride and olefins. It is desirable to avoid formation of by-product sludge resulting in part from the low solubility of maleic acid anhydride in the olefin oligomer.
It is an object of this invention to obtain improved yield of desired product alkenyl-substituted succinic acid anhydride and to decrease by-product sludge formation. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.